


30 Days of Kink 1

by thesinningkaibird



Category: Jack//septic//eye, Video Blogging RPF, mark//iplier
Genre: M/M, mentions of nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 21:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesinningkaibird/pseuds/thesinningkaibird





	30 Days of Kink 1

Jameson usually wasn’t one to have thoughts about sex, especially when he was around others. Being a gentleman, he tried his best to restrain himself from such things, and did his best to be chivalrous to his current boyfriend, Shawn Flynn the toymaker. 

But today, he seemed to be unable to restain himself from such thoughts, especially since the light from the room was illuminating Shawn’s figure in all the right places. He watched as his boyfriend chatted with Jackieboy Man and Marvin, seeming to have a good time chatting with the two. 

Jameson’s mind was in a totally different place, however. He had his eyes mesmerized on Shawn’s lips, just watching him talk to the other egos. His eyes started trailing down to his arms, ink stains on his shirt’s rolled up sleeves (which were only made more pronounced due to his muscles.) He swallowed a little lump in his throat as he found himself starting to look down further-

“James?” Jackie asked, making Jameson snap to attention. He nodded at the other ego, a little too quickly to be convincing. 

“Sorry,” he signed back, “I was a little distracted, what were you saying?”

Marvin smiled a little to himself. “Of course you were,” Marvin said with a hum. “Distracted by a certain man?”

Jameson found himself blushing, taking the rim of his hat and tipping it a litte bit over his eyes. Shawn noticed the distress in his mute boyfriend. 

“C’mon Marv,” Shawn said as he rolled his eyes at the other ego. “Try ta act mature, won’t ya?”

Jackie stepped forward a little bit to redirect the conversation back to himself. “What I had asked is if James preferred chocolate or vanilla,” he  
repeated from earlier. “Jack had asked me to go grocery shopping and I was thinking about getting us some ice cream while I was out.”

James tilted his head up and quickly signed “vanilla” as he inched a little closer to the toymaker, who wrapped his arm around his boyfriend’s waist. 

Marvin chuckled again. “Vanilla in bed, too?” he asked before he disappeared in a puff of smoke to avoid Shawn’s fist hitting him. Jackie simply shook his head as he left out the door. 

“Don’t listen to that stupid magic man,” Shawn said as he rubbed little circles in Jameson’s back. “He’s just bein’ an immature lil’ prick.”

Jameson looked up at Shawn, his face flushing again. “I mean, he wasn’t wrong,” he signed with slightly shaking hands that he quickly stuffed back in his pockets. 

Shawn raised an eyebrow and gently laid his fingers under Jameson’s chin, tilting the mute’s head up to meet his gaze. 

“Would ya like to actually… go um…” Shawn muttered, seeming to have gone a little self-conscious.

Jameson leaned up to him and placed a kiss softly on his lips. He nodded, too busy with wrapping his hands around his shoulders to bother signing out an answer. He hummed a little as Shawn leaned into the kiss, his hands resting on his hips before moving to pick Jameson up bridal style. Jameson squeaked a little as he was scooped up, wrapping his arms tighter around his boyfriend’s shoulders. 

Once they were in Shawn’s bedroom, he laid Jameson down gently on the mattress of the bed. Jameson hummed again and brought his boyfriend in for another kiss, trailing his hands down the toymaker’s side; the actions made him shiver a little and quietly moan into the kiss. 

Jameson took a moment to lean back and sign “Can you top?” as his face flushed again, seemingly embarrassed by the question. 

“Not at all,” Shawn replied and leaned back into the kiss, his hands roaming to touch every inch of Jameson’s body, making him shiver. 

Jameson grinned to himself as Shawn started laying him back. He knew he was going to have a great time tonight.


End file.
